Weekend Dad
by luna raya
Summary: A tale of Edward and Bella and what it means to be a father. O/S


_So, I know I said I didn't have anything lined up, but I couldn't put this thought away. There is a comedy station in my city that I listen to while I work. One afternoon, one comedian made a joke about how he's not fit to be a father, he'd be more of a Weekend Dad. The concept attached to my brain and this is what came from it. I hope you like it. It's mostly non-angsty so no reason to be panicky. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own the idea but not the characters._

* * *

Weekend Dad

_**BPOV**_

Have you ever had something happen that changed every which way you looked at the world? Something so monumental, and unexpected, that you couldn't wrap your head around it even though you had been living it? In just over a year I had. And let me tell you, it has managed to completely screw with my head. But looking back, I wouldn't change a thing if it meant I wouldn't be right here, right now.

Growing up, all I ever really knew was my mom. Renee Higginbotham-Dwyer - yeah, wrap your tongue around that one - was my everything. She was my first best friend, my confidant, my first enemy (when junior high hit, okay when puberty hit) and my first loss. My father, Charlie Swan, aka the Sperm Donor, was just that. I rarely saw him, and when I did, he was always so busy watching sports or out fishing, that no real bond ever formed between us. Not that he cared to try.

He was what mom not-so-affectionately called a "weekend dad." Except, Charlie didn't really do weekends. Okay, that's not true. In the beginning, after I was born all the way up to the age of seven Charlie was a weekend dad. I'd spend every single weekend with him and for the most part, things didn't suck too badly. Then again, I was seven and under so what the hell did I know?

That's rhetorical, by the way.

But once that magic age hit, Charlie had gone and gotten himself a girlfriend and I just wasn't as important to him anymore. Sue Clearwater, widow of Charlie's friend, Harry became the girlfriend, and with her came two brats, Leah-who was a year older than me, and Seth, two years younger. Once Seth came into the picture, Charlie didn't have to pretend to have any interest in me, he finally had the boy he'd always wanted. Well, if he'd wanted kids to begin with, that is.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering what happened between my parents. I had. Until I asked.

Renee met Charlie when she was eighteen. He was twenty-three. Charlie wanted to be a cop. And after managing to get himself a position on the tiny-ass Forks, Washington (oh yeah, that's where I come from) police department, he went to the only bar in town, and found my mom. Being underage she wasn't supposed to be there, but he was all excited like about his new job so he let it go. I'm sure you've noticed, from the get go he wasn't a real winner, just getting his dream cop job and letting underage drinking slide, but I digress. One thing led to another and nine months later a bouncing baby Bella came into the world.

Charlie was not pleased. He'd had a couple of girlfriends at the time (yes, at the _same_ time), and having a kid was seriously cramping his style in getting laid regularly by the local bimbos. I guess somewhere in this whole mess they actually had morals about men taking care of their kids. Who knew? Plus, it meant he'd have to actually be responsible instead of a world class douche. Well, the douche part never really left.

Turned out, when mom told him about me, he took her to a clinic miles from home instructing her it was in both of their best interests to terminate the pregnancy. He was a cop, it was a "high risk" job, even though he worked in Forks of all fucking places, and mom was only eighteen, how would that look? Bad, he'd said, it looked bad. An abortion was the way to go, he told her, and he even had all the paperwork filled out so she could have the procedure.

As you can see, she didn't. He wasn't happy about it but as _his_ father so kindly pointed out, if he wasn't ready to be a father, he shouldn't have stuck his dick in anyone. Grandpa Swan was a character. I miss him.

So for seven years Charlie put up with the weekend visits, playing "dad of the year" for two days before going back to his own ways once I was gone. And then Sue happened. She didn't like me. She didn't like my mom. She claimed my mom was a "gold-digging whore who was only out to get Charlie's money." First off, the donor didn't _have_ any money. He was a cop for fuck's sake! And in tiny town of all places. Not that shacking up with your dead husband's best friend made her look any better, but again, I digress.

No one called mom a whore, but I know plenty of people who believe to this day that Sue was one. They also suspected she was messing around on poor Harry with Charlie before he died which was why the wedding was so quick.

So anyhow… oh right. After Charlie stopped with the pretenses, mom moved us out of dreary Forks to Tempe, Arizona. She hooked up with this younger but nice guy named Phil Dwyer. He was trying to be a professional baseball player. It didn't really work out and he became a high school coach, but I gave him an A for trying.

They got married, and after two years of marriage, mom got pregnant again. Now, I was almost twelve by this point so that's a big age gap. But mom was happy, so I kept my mouth shut about shit being weird. And Phil was great, so that was a bonus. Everything was going great, Phil was all excited and I was so baffled by seeing a male want to be in their kid's life that I didn't really know what to think. And being that I was twelve, I understood some things better and I actually became bitter about the whole thing.

Here you have a guy who wanted to be a father. Why couldn't my donor have felt the same? I kept this all to myself, but I was angry. For a long time.

But then, just before mom reached the seven month mark, she'd started bleeding real bad. And the she started cramping. She said it almost felt like labor pains, but that it was too early. To say she was panicked would be putting it lightly. Phil rushed her to the hospital where they found out she'd miscarried.

It was horrible. Because she'd been so far along, she actually had to give birth to the miscarried baby. That kind of thing, the heartbreak of it, stays with you forever.

After that, things changed. And not for the better. Phil was so distraught, so completely devastated because he'd wanted to be a father so badly. And then he didn't know what to do with mom, how to help her because she was damn near inconsolable. In the end it all got to be too much. He ended up leaving one day and we never heard from him again. He'd even quit his job and Phil loved his job.

From then on, it was just me and mom. I went to junior high, rebelled against my mother and all her rules. Losing that baby messed her up to where she became overprotective and refused to even give me an inch. But I survived. Mostly.

It was the March of my senior year, I'd already turned eighteen, when it happened.

As mom was driving home from the store, a pickup truck ran a red light and hit her. She was killed on impact. Since I was eighteen, there really wasn't much that could be done with me. I was classified as an adult so the state wouldn't touch me. And it wasn't like I'd heard much from the donor in all that time. He'd only called once, and that was to tell me he and the bitch were getting married. Like I cared.

After that, I got a letter from an insurance company where I'd learned Grandpa Swan had passed a few years earlier and they had been trying to find me to give me the savings bonds he'd left for me in his Will. Mom didn't have any family left who spoke with her after becoming a teen mom. So I was on my own.

Somehow, I managed to finish high school. Mostly because I was able to test out of a lot of stuff. I was smart and given the tragedy, no one wanted to watch me fall apart. I didn't attend graduation. Didn't see a need.

I went through each day like a zombie. I went to college because I knew mom would be disappointed if I didn't. I got a degree in micro-biology cause that was mom's favourite subject. And okay, I like looking at bugs and viruses and shit.

Graduating from college without anyone in the stands cheering for you is rough. It's beyond rough. So I got to say, it was for that reason and that reason alone that I found myself celebrating a little too openly that night at O'Briens, the local college pub. Now when I say openly, hmm… let's just say I kissed a few people I shouldn't have – or had I been sober, wanted to. However, that was also the night I met him. Sort of.

"_You might want to slow down a bit."_

_I look to my right and though it's a bit hazy, given my alcohol intake and the fact that this place is always, always, always so full of cigarette smoke you can barely see anything, I swear I see a flash of bronze and green. "Why would I want to do that?"_

"_Cause you might want to remember this in the morning." He sounds so sure of himself, so confident. Even in my mostly inebriated state, it's a bit of a turn on._

"_Remember what? I know I graduated. What else is there to remember? I mean it's not like I had anyone there to cheer for me or support me through this supposedly grand endeavor." I may be a little bitter about the way things have turned out. Or I'm just a mopey drunk. Who really knows…._

"_See? That's where you're wrong."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I was cheering for you."_

"_Who are you?" I squint, but can't tell who it is I'm looking at._

_There's a gentle chuckle and as the fog starts to lift a bit from my brain, since I'm not currently ingesting anything into my body, I start to remember the voice that goes with the chuckle and striking colors. "I'm a bit hurt you don't remember me. After all, I found that douchewad Mike Newton's fourth of July barbeque in 09 to be very memorable."_

_Even with the clearing in my head of liquor, I still wrack my brain trying to remember this person before me. And then, like a pop, it all comes back. "Oh my God. Edward Cullen?"_

"_See, I knew you'd remember me."_

_He chuckles again and I about faint. Five years ago, my stupid seventeen year old self decided she was tired of dealing with all of mom's rules and snuck out for stupid Mike Newton's party. I lost my virginity that night. To a boy from a rival school who came with some of his friends intent on making Mike feel like the douche he was. That boy was Edward Cullen, the man sitting in front of me now. _

_Everything is a little hazy from that time since I had been drinking then too, but only because I was trying to rebel against mom. Edward had stopped me then, telling me how pretty I was and how he couldn't stop watching me from across the way. I thought he was blowing smoke up my ass until we got to Mike's parent's bedroom and he fumbled his way around until we were panting and gasping with a tiny bit of my virgin blood getting onto the pastel comforter Mike's parents had on their bed._

_I honest to fucking God never thought I'd see Edward again. It's not like I went to any games the schools played or attended another party. Mom was up waiting for me when I got home that morning, so that put the kibosh on any other activities I may have wanted to partake in._

_So to say I am shocked to see him before me now, understatement._

"_What are you doing here?" I ask cause it's a good fucking question. And I hope he hasn't become some kind of stalker because while I have gotten more action since that fumbling mess, I couldn't have been that great to make a guy follow me around._

"_I just graduated too," he answers, his hand moving over to where mine was once holding a glass. I frown at him and he continues. "I went to ASU too. I saw you all over campus since we had much of the same interest in study, though mine is with the intent to become a surgeon."_

"_Are you kidding me?" I am… bewildered. This man before me, this man who took my virginity and treated me so sweetly the whole time, he is baffling to me. The alcohol that is slowly burning out of my system is no doubt contributing to this._

"_No, I'm not kidding. And I'm not stalking you, I swear." I must have an incredulous look on my face for him to add that part. "I've always wanted to go to ASU. And when I saw you walking across campus, I about had a fucking heart attack." His face pinks. He's embarrassed. "After… after Mike's party, I kept going to your school's parties hoping to see you again. But you never came back to any of them. I know it sounds so clichéd, but I really liked you. Even if it was just for that one night that I knew you. But I was hoping for more."_

_I can't help it. I laugh. Really fucking hard. "You really are selling it." I feel very let down suddenly. I remember this hot kid, guy, whatever, who I slept with five years earlier, and he was not a douche. But now, he's here, and he's already been… here… so I'm like a sure thing to him. I don't want to be a sure thing. And I suddenly feel ill that I allowed myself to become that._

"_What? No!" He runs a hand through his hair, seeming flustered. "I'm sorry. This is really not going the way I was hoping." He looks in my eyes and I can't help but gasp at the sincerity I see. "I knew it wasn't going to look all that great talking to you in a bar of all places. But when everyone started to leave the stadium, I just had to find a way to talk to you. So I followed you, in a non-stalker way-here."_

"_What is there to talk about?"_

"_I'm not lying by saying I was hoping to see you again."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, superficially, you are so fucking hot," he smiles unapologetically at me. "But more than that, before we hooked up, I liked talking to you."_

Let me just say, Edward Cullen was a smooth motherfucker. We talked until last call at O'Briens and then we went to a different bar, one that stayed open much later where we talked some more. I found out his favourite book was _All Quiet on the Western Front_. And we both agreed we still to this day didn't understand the point of the turtle in _Grapes of Wrath _which we both had to read for AP English. His favorite band was The Doors though he didn't own any songs. He said he did start listening to Linkin Park because I'd been wearing their shirt the night of the party. And he told me his favorite movie was Gladiator.

He told me he'd heard about my mom and that he was sorry for my loss. I found out he'd been working up the courage to talk to me the entire four years of college, but always saw me with someone and didn't want to "interfere" if I was in a relationship.

I didn't tell him I just kept people around me because I was so fucking lonely I couldn't breathe sometimes but that none of them knew me at all.

In the end, we ended up back at his place. He had an apartment not far from campus that his parents had helped him get sophomore year. Did I mention Edward Cullen came from money? Yeah, he had a trust fund and everything. His dad was a neurosurgeon while mom was in architecture. They were not poor people at all.

And since we were back at his place, one thing led to another, and what do you know?

"_You are so fucking beautiful. Do you know that?" He asks brushing a strand of hair off my shoulder. I feel like an idiot as blush takes to my face. No one has ever said that to me. And if they did, I probably didn't believe them. I have daddy issues. "I looked everywhere for you. I felt like such an idiot at first, thinking you weren't interested. But then I got desperate, started asking around. People told me your mom didn't really allow you to do much. But I never gave up hope."_

_I look at my hands, not wanting to talk much less think about my mom right now, especially not with this hot guy in front of me. "What do you want?"_

"_You. I just want you."_

_I give myself to him. Repeatedly. And in several positions._

_We move to his bedroom where he undresses me slowly. His tongue tastes every part of my body as he brings me pleasure I've never known before. He lets me reciprocate but only so far. _

"_I want to be inside you. I need to be inside you," he says gasping as he pulls my mouth away from his shaft. It's glistening with my saliva and twitching. I trail my fingers along his stomach, finding thrills in the way the muscles contract from my touch._

_Laying on his bed, I spread my legs for him to lie between. With his weight pressed into me, I feel the head of his dick pressing against my entrance. I really don't think twice, before I move my hips just so allowing him to penetrate. We both gasp as we're joined. _

"_Oh fuck," he groans as I move my hips against his still ones, trying to get some friction. "You feel so fucking good. Jesus, it's better than I remember."_

_I don't dwell on his words, though a part of me believes maybe I should. Instead, I focus on the way his hips roll against my own, his pubic bone creating a delicious friction against my sensitive nub. I concentrate on the way his mouth trails hot wet kisses and his tongue licks from my throat to my breasts before coming back to my mouth to drown out my cries. He feels so fucking good too, that I almost lose my breath as I feel my climax start. I don't tell him this though, guys don't need that type of ego boost._

_Still I moan and whimper with the best of them as my toes curl and stars explode behind my eyes as the most intense pleasure I've ever known rockets through me. He follows right after, and the way he gasps out my name, makes me come again. _

_We fall asleep in each other's arms. But this isn't my first rodeo, so before the sun can rise, I do. I have to maneuver my body out from under his to get out of his bed as somehow in the night, he's managed to encase me in his arms. But once I do, once I'm dressed, I stop to look at him, really look at Edward Cullen._

_I remember the boy from that party, how he was strong under his clothes. He had muscle definition back then, but now, now he is remarkably toned. I realize the others he showed with to that party were his teammates, which means he must have still played… soccer… while in college. As I gaze down at his sleeping face, I see that boyish innocence I remember well, and feel stupid I couldn't see it earlier. He's beautifully handsome though not in a model type way, more in the rough and tumble way._

_I can't quite understand his draw to me. While I'm not ugly, I'm not the prettiest thing in the world. I've got some pretty obvious flaws though I like to joke the girls, being their pretty DD size makes up for them. Whatever the reason, I don't want to linger to long on it. It makes me antsy to think he's thought about me when I've… clearly not thought about him. _

_With a sigh, I slip on my shoes and then press my lips as gently as possible to Edward's forehead. Before he can stir, I make a dash for the front door and am gone before the sun breaks across the horizon._

"I am such a fucking moron."

"I'm going to have to agree."

There were five sticks in front of me. And all five read the same thing: POSITIVE.

"Maybe they're wrong. I can't take another." Looking to my best –okay, only – friend, Angela Webber, I felt a panic attack coming on as she shook her head at me. "What am I going to do?"

She just looked at me with those big brown eyes all full of sympathy. She didn't understand my dilemma. She and her boyfriend, Ben, were planning a wedding. Now that we've graduated, they have a date set for the fall. And me? I had a one night stand redux and now there were five pee sticks mocking me with their positiveness. Was that even a word?

"What do you want to do?"

That was the million dollar question. I had a job lined up to start in a few weeks working as a lab assistant and with all the money I got in the settlement from mom's death – which I would give back in a fucking heartbeat if it meant mom was still with me, I had secured myself a place to live. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was a nice two bedroom apartment that was rent controlled. Plus I still had those savings bonds I had yet to cash in. Looking at everything, I knew it was possible for me to… fuck… have a baby.

But, there was one part of this whole equation that I didn't know what to do about. Edward.

Now while I will never qualify for sainthood, I was never a slut. Before sleeping with Edward for the second time a month or so ago, I hadn't been with anyone else for several months. So I already knew who the father was without a doubt. And while he seemed to be this incredibly nice guy, we weren't together. We'd fucked. Twice. Okay, that's not true, it was more like several time over the course of two encounters. Either way, I left his place without even a note and had no idea how to contact him.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Who?"

"This Edward guy you keep mumbling about." At my look of confusion, Angela continued. "You keep saying "Edward. Oh fuck, Edward." I'm guessing he's the donor?"

And that was when my heart died a little. Angela knew of my _excitement_ growing up, and how my father didn't want me and then the one man I thought could be a father couldn't handle the loss of his bio baby and bolted. I grew up without, and even though mom was my rock, I was still without because everyone was gone now. Was I doing that to my potential baby too? Would my child ever have a father or was it destined to be just like me? That thought made me sick since I was so empty.

Mom was bitter about Charlie for a long time. I think she'd hoped he'd change his mind, want her and me, and we'd be a big happy family. But when he didn't, and then when the bitch Sue came into the picture, mom was left jilted. She was so jilted she moved thousands of miles to get away from it all. And a lot of those feelings rubbed off onto me. Would I be that way too with my own kid? Would I be so angry at the circumstances that I never found peace? Would I ever grow to resent it?

It wasn't like I could be angry at Edward, since for one, I'm the one who vanished. But even if I hadn't, would he have expected me to? I don't know his take on one night stands and how he handled them, but most guys want the girl gone as soon as possible. The fact I fell asleep might be considered a negative. And dear God, he knew that I knew he had money. Would he think I got pregnant on purpose to "trap" him as was suggested about my own mother? Only this time, the guy was worth something. I'm sure he hadn't even thought about me since my disappearance, since he got what he wanted. Right?

After all, I was a sure thing.

"I need to get rid of it." I was up and moving around, looking for my shoes so that I could get to the hospital and have it taken care of immediately.

"What? Are you serious?" Angela was up and following. "Bella, please stop and think about this."

"I am. I am thinking about it. And I know I will turn out to be just like my mother, alone, with a kid she wasn't expecting and angry at the world, though in my case, more angry at myself." I grabbed my keys and was out the door, Angela still hot on my heels. "It's better this way."

She sighed, all disappointed sounding. "Well, at least let me come with you. I'm sure you'll need a ride back."

The trip to the hospital took less time than I expected. I had no idea where to go so I just went to the front lobby hoping the information desk could help. Of course nothing ever worked out the way I want it too.

"Motherfucker," I swore under my breath. At Angela's questioning gaze, I tried to avoid looking toward the Radiology entrance but she caught me anyhow. And her shove told me I needed to start talking. "That's the… donor." Even the word hurt to say, let alone think.

And just to prove how much the universe fucking hated me, Edward turned his head my way, his eyes falling on me. But something happened I wasn't expecting. Rather than ignore me, which I realized I both wanted and hoped against, Edward's face broke out into the biggest grin. Before falling into the saddest frown.

Fuck.

He bid farewell to the man he was speaking with and walked swiftly to me. Stopping just before me, his face was a mixture of confusion, worry, elation and sadness. "Bella? What are you doing here? Where did you go?"

"And yeah, that's my cue to go read month old magazines in the lobby." Angela walked away before I had a chance to stop her. Bitch.

"Uh, hi, Edward. Fancy seeing you here." I had no idea what to do or say.

"Yeah, I was meeting with my dad for lunch, and setting up my internship for once med school starts. What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" He looked over my body, and it made me flush because I knew he'd seen it all.

"No, not um not hurt." I looked away from his intense scrutiny not knowing what to do. I needed information, but if I asked for it now, Edward would put two and two together. An idiot he was not.

"Then what's going on?" I made a move to answer, but he pressed on. "Why did you leave without saying anything? I was… well, I was hoping we could have had breakfast and then maybe made plans."

"Plans?"

He was blushing. "Yeah. I was kind of hoping you would be willing to go out with me. I mean I know we've done things backwards. On two occasions now, but I was hoping to rectify that." He was so earnest that I wanted to kick myself. "I wanted to call you but I'd never even gotten your number."

"I am such a fucking moron."

"What? Why?"

I couldn't answer him. Not because I didn't have an answer but because at that precise moment, the lovely pregnancy symptom known as morning sickness decided to show up. I turned my head just in time to avoid dousing Edward and his nice dress slacks and shoes in vomit. It might've been funny that I hadn't had this issue until this exact moment, except for the fact that Edward was now on high alert.

"Bella? Oh God, are you okay?" He spoke to the person at the front desk, asking if they could get something to clean up my puke as he led me to a nearby chair. "Here. Sit here for a bit."

I was so mortified. I couldn't think straight. And of course, my bestest friend in the whole world had to walk up and open the can of worms I'd so far kept to myself. "Bella? Jesus, are you okay?" At my nod, she ripped the top off, probably not even realizing it. "Guess they really shouldn't call it morning sickness since it's after noon and all."

I think I puked again. I knew I fainted. I knew that because I woke up in an examination room with Angela by my side looking very apologetic and Edward, well, Edward was pacing back and forth, his hands tugging at the fiery mop on his head.

"It just slipped out, I'm so sorry," Angela whispered as my eyes opened. I just nodded because I knew it was true. Sometimes she didn't know how to keep her filter in check.

Edward noticed I was awake and Angela again excused herself, with him taking her seat. "You're pregnant?" he questioned, disbelief coloring his tone.

I thought in that moment I had a few options. One, I could lie and say that I wasn't. But I came to the hospital because I was and yeah, that had disaster written all over it. Two, I could say I was and if he asked if it was his, I could deny, deny, deny. But that option made me look like a slut cause hello! It hadn't been much longer than a month since I'd slept with him. Option three had me saying yes, and telling him in that moment that surprise! He was going to be a father.

Option three sounded the best out of all of them. Even with the way I bolted that early morning. However, Edward had his whole life planned out and I couldn't stop the feeling of my childhood sneak up my spine. Would Edward merely be a weekend dad or a non-existent one? Shit, maybe he'd demand I get rid of it too or force me to keep it just to take it.

I really need to stop watching daytime soaps.

Before I could answer, and as my luck would have it, a doctor walked in. "Good to see you awake, Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Gerandy. We ran some tests, and everything looks good. Your friend told us you just found out this morning you're pregnant. Given the timeframe of when she said she thinks your last period was, we believe you are around six weeks along."

Yeah, that was not how I envisioned any of this going. Fucking Angela. Stupid doctors.

"Jesus Christ." That was Edward.

"You appear a bit dehydrated so we'll just get some fluids and get you out of here." The good doctor left without another word. I felt like punching him in the nuts.

"You're pregnant." Edward again. His voice was rough. "Six weeks. Jesus Christ. Bella, are you pregnant with my child?"

Now, I'm sure under normal circumstances, hearing those words would probably be a slap to the face of the woman. Given our circumstance, not so much. Because honestly, I put out, again, right away for him. How was he to know I didn't for someone else? Though I did appreciate him taking ownership immediately, even if it did wig me out a bit.

"Um, yeah," I answered with a heavy breath. "Like Doctor Blabbermouth said, I just found out this morning."

He ran a hand through his hair, gripping tightly as his face scrunched up. "Were you going to tell me? I mean it's mine right? The timeline works. Shit, that doesn't sound right."

I huffed. "Yes, it's yours. No it doesn't sound right but you don't know me well enough, mostly, to know what kind of person I am so I'm ignoring the implication those words conjure." I looked away from him, feeling tears well up. This sucked so bad. "I… I wasn't going to tell you."

"You weren't."

This was probably the worst conversation I'd ever been a part of. And I was the asshole. "No."

"Why not?"

"Honestly? Because I planned to get rid of it. That's why I was here, so I could terminate," I forced out, the words tasting acidic on my tongue as his face morphed into complete devastation. "I walked away from you that night and didn't think about the consequences. And then I find out I'm knocked up, I have no way to contact you because I didn't have your number, and I couldn't remember where you lived since I'd been drinking that night and things were a little hazy with all that lust too. I figured this way the best option."

"Why?"

I laughed then. "I didn't have a father. And mom is dead. I have no one. I know I can't do this on my own. Getting rid of it is the only way."

"Why would you think you have no one?" He looked at me imploringly. "I would be there for you."

Another laugh escaped, this one hard. "Yeah right. My dad said the same thing. But you know what he was? He was a weekend dad. That's the only time I was worth it. And even then, he had better things to do. Once his got himself a new family, I didn't have a dad anymore. You say you'd be there? But how do I know you're not like him?"

A nurse came in and hooked me up to fluids. Just as she left, Edward spoke again. "You don't. But that's a risk everyone takes." He took my hand in his and squeezed. "Bella, I don't think you realize what's going on here. After that first meeting, I meant what I said. I looked for you everywhere. And when I saw you at school, all I could think was I found her! But I was too chicken shit to make a move because you seemed to be the center of attention."

"I was lonely."

"I liked you. And this last time, talking to you all night, I loved every minute of it. In my head, I thought I was getting somewhere," he sighed. "I thought, I've got this girl that I've liked for a long time finally talking to me. And then I thought, I got the girl to come home with me and holy shit, she wants me like I want her. I fell asleep wanting to take you out and woke up devastated because you were gone."

To say I didn't know what to say to that would be an understatement. "What are you saying?" I asked like the dumbass that I am.

"Do you really want to terminate?" he asked in response.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't be a weekend dad and then eventually no dad at all?" I answered in turn.

"I'm not your father, Bella. I'm not some guy who hooked up with some girl and then forgot about her. I searched for you from that first night. I didn't stop thinking about you even as time passed and I couldn't find you." He looked at me as though he were trying to read my thoughts, it was that intense. "And then I see you at ASU and it was like the universe was on my side. But you were out of reach. That night at O'Briens, I thought I'd stumbled into a dream."

"Why were you there instead of celebrating with your family?" I'd always wondered. In everything we'd shared that night, and apparently I shared a lot more than I thought, we'd never discussed why he would be at the bar when I knew his family lived in town.

"I was supposed to meet my friend, Jasper there after we had dinner with our families. He never showed, hooked up with some chick he met where his family was eating at. So while I waited, I ended up seeing you and not feeling so bad about being stood up."

Thinking back to that night, I didn't know if I would have taken some random guy home or somewhere and just… did things I know I would have regretted. In a way, Edward's… whatever for me had saved me from a big mistake. Because god knows I could have ended up knocked up by some loser instead of the green-eyed man before me.

"I was afraid you were going to leave with one of them, so I stepped in hoping if you did, it'd be with me," he said almost as though he _could_ read my thoughts. "I'm not blowing smoke up your ass when I say I like you. You are fun to talk with. You make me laugh with your weird humor and some of the crazy things that seem to come out of your mouth. And okay yeah, you are really fucking great in bed. But I meant it, I _mean_ it when I say I wanted to have more."

I looked down at my hands, noticing them tremble in my lap. I allowed my mind to focus on everything until I was clear about every intention being sent my way. If he really was just a douche, he probably wouldn't be sitting with me. In fact, I'm betting he'd be like Charlie offering to pay for the termination. Or once he found out, he'd just disappear. And since he already knew I was intending to get rid of it, his conscience would be clear. Instead he was trying to get me to go on a date with him. Jesus Fuck, we really did do this all back-assward. But it wasn't so far gone that we couldn't salvage at least something.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, because I realized in that moment, I couldn't get rid of it. Even if he did turn out to be the douche I was praying he wasn't, he was saying all of these things that I needed to hear and I was going to rely of faith for the first time in my life. Because again, he was still sitting beside me when I had basically given him every out imaginable.

"Yes, you are," he said before a frown took to his features. "No, that's not true." When I met his eyes with a frown of my own, his were smiling. "It's not true because_ we're_ pregnant."

I let out a heavy breath of relief, feeling tears well in my eyes. I tried to smile at his words, but one thing kept me from it. And I needed to get it out before it engulfed me. "Please don't be a weekend dad."

He looked horrified by the idea. "I wouldn't dream of it. But first things first." He scooted closer to me, taking my hand in one of his while his other came to rest on still flat tummy. "I think it's only proper that I do this for the mother of my child. Bella Swan, will you go out on a date with me? Please?"

I couldn't help it. Even with tears falling down my face, I laughed and it felt so good. It was so cheesy but absolutely perfect. "Yes, Edward Cullen, I will."

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" he smiled widely before he leaned forward to lightly brush his lips against mine. He made me swoon a little before he threw a curve-ball my way. "Then once that's settled, we'll tell my parents."

"Oh Jesus Fuck, one thing at a time. Please!" I exclaimed in a panic.

He just laughed.

_One Year Later…._

_**EPOV**_

Elizabeth Renee Cullen was born on January 17th, weighing in at 6lbs 2oz, and was 19 ½ inches long. She had all ten toes and fingers and was born with light brown eyes that I hoped turned to hazel. A mixture of my green and her mother's beautiful brown. She had a light dusting of brown hair atop her head, and was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Other than her mother, of course.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement.

I kept my promise and took Bella out on our first date. It was a simple affair, as she was dealing with morning sickness, so I opted for dinner at my favorite Mexican restaurant, since her stomach seemed to be agreeable, a short walk, and a trip to the carnival that had come to town where I won our little one a stuffed unicorn and bought her mother a turkey leg. I had planned such an easy going date so that Bella and I could continue to talk, and get to know one another.

We really had done everything the wrong way, but I couldn't regret it.

I didn't regret giving her my virginity when we were seventeen, and I didn't regret the life we created before we were officially together. I knew she was… friendly with others during college, and so I kept to myself that she'd been my one and only, not wanting to make her feel badly about her experience. And if spending any time with Bella taught me anything, it was that she easily placed guilt on herself where it wasn't needed. Especially in regards to her being with other men while I'd only ever been with her. I didn't want a saint, I just wanted her.

After our first date, we quickly had a second and then a third. By the time our fourth date rolled around, I knew much about the way Bella ticked. She loved Linkin Park, but her favorite song was _Stand By Me_ by Ben E. King. She loved a good horror story but enjoyed angst the best, but only if it ended happily. She enjoyed comedy shows immensely, and I ended up getting us tickets to several of her favorite performers just to hear her laugh.

And so after a month of dating, I felt it was time to tell people about us and our baby to be. Bella of course had a panic attack. She didn't think people would like her, my parents especially, because of the circumstances. In fact, she all but called herself a whore as we were pulling up to my parent's house for dinner. To say I was angry would be a lie. I was furious with her.

"Don't you dare call the mother of my child that!" I'd nearly shouted. "She is a beautiful, intelligent woman and deserves to be respected." She just looked at me like I was crazy, but I could see it was what she'd needed from me. It gave her an understanding that no matter what, I _was_ all in with her. And I was not her father. "Bella, you are not a whore. And in fact, if you are, so am I since it's not like you held a gun to my head and made me have sex with you." She was horrified at the idea of me considering myself such a horrible name and it finally registered why I felt the same.

Just as I'd guessed, while my parents were understandably shocked by the turn of events, they were not angry or vicious. They welcomed Bella with open arms and fell in love with her instantly. My dad was especially charmed by her, and enjoyed speaking with her on the finer concepts of her new job which had her working closely with the CDC on studying the Hanta virus. My parents knew that at twenty-two years old, I was old enough to become a parent, to have that type of relationship and be the adult my age suggested I was. And they were thrilled to become grandparents.

When the evening was over, Bella told me she was sorry for freaking out. I simply reminded her we were adults, college graduates, and my parents knew one day I'd bring a woman home. I was glad she skipped over that part since I didn't want to risk her hormones tricking her into believing bad things about herself. And it avoided any unnecessary embarrassment for me seeing as she was the only one I'd been with and it took five years to pass for the second time to happen. It was an odd situation. Anyhow, I told her my parents knew one day I'd start a life that was my own, and children would be a part of it. They were accepting and excited.

I won't say things were all sunshine and daisies (since Bella hates roses). We fought. She was so independent, having to be after losing basically her whole family. And so when I brought up the idea of her moving in with me when she was twenty weeks along, I thought she was going to have an aneurysm. We'd just left the doctor's, having decided to be surprised by the sex of our baby when I was driving to her apartment. Which was across town from mine. And on the opposite side from where the hospital she wanted to give birth at was located. Bella loved challenges.

It seemed like a good idea to me. We'd been dating for nearly five months now, and were having a baby together. Apparently I missed something very important and it wasn't until I spoke with my mother about it after leaving a crying, but "needing to be alone" Bella at her apartment, that I understood my stupidity. And no, no one had to spell it out for me, I did figure it out on my own. Especially since I wasn't lying, I felt it to the very depth of my soul.

By the time I had hurried back to her home, it was raining, I was drenched, and she was exhausted from crying, hormones and my baby.

"I love you," I'd whispered the moment her face came into view. "I love you so fucking much. I want you with me always. I'm not asking you to move in because it's easier or because you're carrying my baby and I feel obligated to ask. I want you to move in because I love you, and you are so vital to me, especially being the mother of my child. I need you with me. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you because it's always been there."

She moved in the following weekend.

Elizabeth came early. About a month early and nearly scared Bella and myself to death as we worried she would have problems. She didn't. She was just ready to be born. In fact, she was so ready, that at one in the morning, as we got to the hospital, the nurse had to hold her in until the doctor arrived. I really have no idea why the wait, but she was born healthy and beautiful.

She's about four months old now and takes my breath away. I believe it might have been the emotional high of watching her come into this world and knowing all it took for us to get to that point, but as soon as Bella was coherent enough, I asked her to marry me. I must admit I was surprised when she agreed though I think it had a lot to do with the fact I was so ready to be fully committed to her. I think a part of her still held onto the idea I'd become just like her father, that I'd be a weekend dad. But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

After seeing her for the first time at that party when we were teenagers, Bella was it for me, as strange as that may sound. She was my whole world. Both of my girls were. I knew I would be lost without them.

We're getting married in December. Bella wanted a winter wedding in Colorado and for Elizabeth to be a little older. It'll probably take some time still, as old wounds tend to run deep, but I had faith that one day, when we're old and wrinkly and gray, looking on at our grandchildren, Bella would look back on this time and know she made the right choice believing me that night.

Only time could tell. And I planned to spend forever with her.

End.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? Mostly light-hearted. I hope lol. Let me know what you think, if you would be so kind:) Thanks!_


End file.
